


Blame it on the alcohol

by Authenticait



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hangover, Prompt from TFLN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticait/pseuds/Authenticait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How ya doin, Lush?” With a groan, Darcy shoves her head under her pillows and manages to get out an “I’m so hung-over my hair hurts!” “Well that’s what happens when you try to go shot for shot with the Black Widow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble after scanning through TFLN, which is where most of my inspiration for these drabbles comes from. First time writing anything from the Avengers Universe and while I am not sure I managed to really capture the characters, I had fun!

“How ya doin, Lush?”

Grimacing at the dry cottony texture of her mouth, Darcy pulls her arms over her head and immediately groans. After a few deep breaths to calm her rolling stomach and a few choice cuss words Darcy feels safe enough to pull her arms away from her head and look through bleary eyes at who the obnoxious voice that woke her up belonged too.

“Water,” She croaks before clearing her throat and attempting again. “And Tylenol, please.”

With a pat on the foot, Clint ambles out of the bedroom and returns a few minutes later with a glass of water and the pill bottle from her medicine cabinet.

“Okay, let’s try this one more time. How ya feelin?” Clint takes a seat at the foot of her bed and looks expectantly at her.

With a groan, Darcy shoves her head under her pillows and manages to get out an “I’m so hung-over my hair hurts!”

“Well that’s what happens when you try to go shot for shot with the Black Widow.”

“Lesson learned. Now come cuddle me.”

Carefully so as not to shake the bed, Clint worms his way under the blankets and wraps curls up around Darcy and after a few minutes begins to doze off.  
He’s awoken a few hours later by a kiss and a less hung-over and extremely grateful Darcy who has one hand wrapped around him and a smirk across her face.

“I should probably thank you for taking care of me while I was drunk slash hung-over, huh?” And with that she lowers her mouth onto his and begins to show Clint how grateful she is.


End file.
